Just another Kawaii little KonoSetsu Fic
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: Just an idea I had about the Magic Candies that Chamo buys online. Was a KonoSetsu oneshot but on the suggestions of a few readers, I'm going to continue it. Warning: Contains spoilers for book 9 of the Manga. Read & Review, Please & Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. NEGIMA BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU.

A/N: This is just an idea I had for a Kawaii story regarding the Magical Candies that Konoka and Setsuna eat in Volume 9 of the Manga. What if, by mistake, there were a few Candies in the package that actually turned people back into kids, but only for 24 hours? Keep reading to find out!

'Just another Kawaii little Kono/Setsu Fic.'

"But do they really make you look grown up Chamo-kun?"

"Pop a red one and see for yourself."

POOF!

"Check this Asuna! I'm a whole lotta woman!"

"Ko...Konoka? Woah! I'm jealous!"

"Why don't you try one Asuna-san?"

"No Thank You! I don't want the boys drooling all over me for something I'm not. Besides, looks like Konoka is having enough fun with them for everybody."

"Hmmm... Chamo-kun? What are these Purple ones? Here Set-chan, say "Ah" ok?"

"NO! Konoka-san! Not those! The Purple ones..."

POOF!

"...Turn you back into children."

Once the smoke settled, a very surprised (and Embarassed) Konoka and Setsuna were standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but the shirts of their uniforms.

Everything else having fallen off because of their shrinking.

"Wha...what happened?" Asked Negi.

"Now you've done it Konoka!" Yelled Asuna.

Konoka's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Asuna and started bawling her eyes out.

"Wahhhh! I'm...I'm sor...I'm sorry Asuna-san! Wahhh!"

"Ojou-sama...please don't cry. It's ok."

"How long will they be like this Chamo?" Asked Asuna.

"Hmmm. Acording to the label on the bottle, the Purple Candies will turn a person a child of no more than 10 years old for a period of 24 hours. The age of the person is determined by the last recalled childhood memory that the person has."

Everyone turns to the two children with a blank look on their faces and Setsuna tells them her last childhood memory.

"The last one that I can recall is when Konoka fed me some of her birthday cake when she was 7. I only thought of it because she fed me the Candy the same way."

Konoka was still sniffling a bit as she answered the exact same thing!

"Wow. You two really are close aren't you?" Said Negi.

Setsuna did her trademark blush as Konoka giggled loudly and glomped her from behind.

"Oh well, at least it's only for 24 hours." Sighed Asuna.

"Ummm Asuna?" Negi said as he pointed to the two little girls running out the door and down the hallway.

"Ah! Hey you two! Get back here!" She screamed as her and Negi ran to catch them.

After about half and hour of chasing them around, Negi and Asuna brought them back to the room and flopped on the floor exhausted. Konoka tried to escape again, but Asuna was too quick and locked the door before she could.

"Were you guys always this much trouble when you were little?" Asked Negi out of breath.

"What are we supposed to do now Negi? We've got our own things to do. I don't want to be stuck Baby-sitting all day."

Setsuna and Konoka looked over at her and started bawling:

"We are not Babies!"

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry, you're not babies. I take it back Ok? Just please don't cry anymore!"

Almost immediately the expressions on their faces changed and they ran off to play amongst Negi's things.

"Well we can't leave them by themselves, and there's no way Chamo can handle them..."

"I know! Chizuru loves kids. Why don't we ask her if she can take care of them for a while?"

"Great idea Asuna-san!"

By this time, the two girls had practically ruined everything in Negi's loft, and were working their way towards the Kitchen. Setsuna was on Konoka's shoulders and reached up to try and grab some sweets when she knocked over a bowl full of Pancake batter, covering them in a sticky mess.

"I'm never, ever going to have kids." Said Asuna.

Negi just laughed as he grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped up the two girls so they wouldn't catch cold on the way to Chizuru-san's place.

Ding-dong

"Yes? Who is it?" Asked Natsumi as she opend the door.

"Oh! Asuna! How are you?"

"Um...I'm fine, is Chizuru here?"

"Yes, she's here. Something wrong?"

"Ouch! Konoka-san! Please let go of my hair! Ow! You too Setsuna!" Said Negi from behind Asuna.

"We had a little bit of an accident with Konoka and Setsuna and were wondering if Chizuru would mind taking care of them for a while?"

"Hang on a minute. Chizuru! It's for you! It's Asuna-san and Negi-Sensei!"

"Thanks Natsumi...Ummmm can you please keep this a secret? It's only for 24 hours."

"Sure. No problem."

"Great. Thank You."

Chizuru looked out from the kitchen and told them to come in while she finished the dishes. Asuna stepped in and helped Negi take off his shoes, as his hands were full with the two little trouble makers.

"Why don't you have seat on the couch Negi-Sensei?"

"Thank You, but if put these two down they'll destroy the place."

"Oh, I don't think they will. Will you girls?" She asked as she placed her hands on their faces and looked at them lovingly. Konoka and Setsuna blushed cutely as Chizuru smiled warmly and wiped some dirt from their faces. She handed them each a Granola bar as Negi sat them down beside him on the couch.

"So? What happened?"

"Long story." Said Asuna.

"We're sorry to spring this on you so suddenly." Said Negi.

"It's ok. I love children. I'd be happy to watch them for you."

"We promise we'll make it up to you, ok?"

"Don't worry about it. You two go and have some fun alright?"

"Ok. Bye girls! We'll see you later ok?" Said Negi.

Asuna crouched down in front of the couch and took each one of the girls hands in hers.

"You two be good for Chizuru-chan ok?"

Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other, then naughtily stuck their tongues out Asuna who just sighed and left with Negi. Natsumi walked into the room and saw Chizuru just looking at the two cute little angels in front of her.

"You going to be alright looking after them by yourself? If you want, I can stay and help."

"No. I'll be fine. Besides, they need your help back at School for setting up for the Festival."

"Ok. See you later then."

"I guess the first thing we do is get you two cleaned up and into some new clothes."

She picked them up and they headed out to do some Shopping. They got a few odd looks as people saw a beautiful young woman walking down the street carrying two messy children wrapped in a blanket, but she didn't care, Chizuru was happy. She walked to the childrens department of a local clothing store and set the two girls down.

"You two can have anything you want. Ok?"

Konoka's eyes lit up as she dragged her flustered best friend through the seemingly endless isles of clothing to find the perfect outfit. Everything that Konoka picked out for herself, she found a matching one for Setsuna, who was trying her best to control her embarassment. About an hour later, Konoka came out with 2 armloads of matching clothes for her and her dear Set-chan. Chizuru looked through the pile of garments to see if they got everything and smiled as she held up the pair of matching Fleece Footsie-Pajama's.

"Ojou-sama..."

"Come on Set-chan! It's only for one night, nobody'll know but us. Besides, it'll look soooo cute on you!"

"Do you have everything girls?"

"I think so... oh! Hang on." Konoka ran down an isle and around the corner, only to return a few seconds later with something in her right hand.

"Matching Panties!"

Setsuna flopped over Anime-style and managed to whimper out a faint: "Ojou-sama..."

Once back at Chizuru's place, she sat the girls at the table and gave them each a Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwich and some Apple slices. As the girls were enjoying their lunch, Chizuru went to the bathroom and filled the tub. She came out and saw that they were finished. Although most of the Jelly was on their faces and the table.

"Oh my!"

"It was Set-chan's fault! She started it!"

"I...that is...Ojou-sama!"

"Ok girls, I think it's time we got you cleaned up. After your bath I want you two to take a nap alright?"

"AWWWWW!"

"Come on now. If you're good I'll make you something special for desert after dinner ok?"

She led the girls into the bathroom and helped them un-dress. She plunked them in the water and started washing Konoka's long, Chocolate brown hair, while Setsuna was swimming around and playing with the bubbles.

"Close your eyes Konoka." Said Chizuru as she rised out the shampoo.

"Setsuna. Your turn."

Washing Setsuna's hair didn't take nearly as long, with it being quite shorter than Konoka's.

"Time to get out you two. If you don't, you'll turn into wrinkly old prunes!"

She wrapped towels around the girls to keep them warm and led them to her room where she helped them into the matching Pajama's that Konoka picked out for them. While waiting for her to finish dressing Konoka, Setsuna had already curled up and fallen asleep on the bed. Konoka blushed as she looked over at the sleeping Samurai.

"There you go. Are you sleepy Konoka?"

Konoka nodded as she yawned hugely. Chizuru picked her up and laid her on the bed next to her friend. Konoka pulled her friend into a warm embrace as she drifted off to sleep.

Ding-Dong

"Hey Chizuru! How'd it go? I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"Oh no. They were fine. Like I said, I love children."

"So? Where are the little monsters?"

"Well...they're taking a nap right now."

"Really? A nap? The short time they were with us before we came here, Negi and I were exhausted! I didn't think they would ever want to take a nap. Now this I gotta see!"

Asuna opened the door to Chizuru's room and stopped dead in her tracks. She started to tremble slightly and her face flushed as she fell to the floor.

"Asuna? Asuna! What's wrong!" Asked Negi concerned.

"So...so cute." Asuna managed to stammer out.

Negi stood up and peeked inside the room to see Setsuna curled up in a ball sucking her thumb, with Konoka hugging her from behind.

"If only Asakura was here. I'd love to get a picture of this."

"Way ahead of you Negi-kun." Said Asakura as she walked in the door.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to see these two like this. I wouldn't pass this up for the world!"

Now fully recovered from her little episode, Asuna added: "I know that Konoka is going to love you for getting that picture. But you realize that Setsuna is going to kill you if she finds out."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

CLICK.

The next day, after they had returned to normal, Setsuna spotted Konoka as she walked to class. She noticed she was looking at something and walked up beside her to see what it was.

"What are you looking at Ojou-sama?" Asked Setsuna as she grabbed Konoka's hand. Startled, Konoka tried to pull away, but couldn't get free of Setsuna's iron grip.

"Set-chan I..."

Setsuna blushed and frantically looked around for anybody that might be looking their way. Konoka took advantage of the situation and bolted for the School. Setsuna in hot pursuit.

"Ojou-sama! Give me that picture!"

"No way! I'm going to show it to everyone I know!"

"Ojou-samaaaaaaaaaaa!"

THE END.


	2. Chapter 2

Just another Kawaii little Kono/Setsu fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. NEGIMA BELONGS TO KEN AKAMATSU.

A/N: Thanks to all of the wonderful reviews that I have received from everyone, I've decided to continue this story on the suggestions that you readers gave me.

Chapter 2.

"Ojou-sama!!"

Konoka was running as fast as she could through the dense forest, trying to escape her best friends fury.

"Zankuu-sen!!"

"Eeeek!!" Screamed Konoka as a very large tree branch came crashing down in front of her. She turned around wide-eyed, and laughed nervously as Setsuna gave her a death glare.

"Come on Set-chan…you look so cute here!" Said Konoka pointing at the small photograph in her hand.

"No way! Give me that picture!"

Setsuna grabbed for it, but Konoka dodged quickly and stuffed the picture into her shirt. Setsuna flushed and sighed in defeat. She sheathed her Yunnagi and leaned it against a nearby tree. Setsuna stepped in front of Konoka and knelt before her in respect.

"I'm very sorry if I scared you Ojou-sama." Said Setsuna, bowing as low as she could. Konoka frowned as she looked sadly at her friend. She knelt in front of her and placed her hands on her Knights shoulders.

"Set-chan…please, please stop calling me Ojou-sama. You're my special friend, not my servant. I don't think any less of you, not even for a second."

"I cannot do that! It is not proper for me to call you anything other than your title Ojou-sama."

Konoka put her finger on her chin in thought for a moment while Setsuna remained knelt and bowed.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal Set-chan. I'll agree to give you the picture on two conditions. One, you MUST stop calling me Ojou-sama."

"But…"

"Two, you have to accompany me to buy you some new clothes, and then go on a date with me."

Flustered, Setsuna had no choice but to go along with her Ojou-sama's devious plans.

"Please Ojou-sama…can't we do something else instead? I already have clothes, and if we go on a date, people will get the wrong idea."

"Oh? And what idea is that Set-chan?"

"That…that we're a…a…"

"Couple?"

"……."

"Don't worry Set-chan, I'll make sure that nobody gives you a hard time about that ok? Besides, the only clothes you have are your uniform and your training clothes right? You need something more casual. Maybe we can even find you a pretty dress to wear too!!"

Setsuna pictured herself wearing a large, frilly, pink dress surrounded by people that were staring at her, snickering and whispering odd remarks amongst each other. She sighed as she thought about how miserable an experience this was going to turn out to be.

"I'm going to go home and prepare right now!" Squealed Konoka.

"Meet me at my place at about 8:00 ok?"

Setsuna nodded sheepishly as she picked up her Yunnagi and headed for home. She knew it wouldn't take her long to get ready, as she only had her uniform and training clothes like Konoka said. She decided to wear her uniform, as wearing her other outfit may draw un-wanted attention. She wiped some sweat from her forehead and decided that she had better take a shower before going to pick up her Ojou-sama, lest she receive a good scolding. She quickly stripped and jumped in the shower. The warm water helped her relax and she soon found herself thinking about what kinds of things that her and Konoka would be doing on their "Date". No matter what she would think of, it always ended badly.

Back at Negi's, Asuna was helping braid Konoka's hair and fixing her outfit so that it would look perfect when she met up with her friend.

"Well Negi? What do you think?"

"Wow! You look so pretty Konoka-san! You look like a big movie star!!"

"Negi-kun! You're making me blush!"

Their compliments and giggles were interrupted when Setsuna knocked on the door.

"Set-chan!!"

Konoka bonded to the door and opened it to see Setsuna standing there in her school uniform and holding her Yunnagi.

"Setsuna? I thought that you were going on a date with Konoka? Why are you in your uniform?" Asked Asuna.

"That's one of the reasons that we're going out. I'm going to help Set-chan buy some new clothes."

She stood back and looked her friend over. She frowned when she saw that she brought her sword with her.

"Yunnagi has to stay here Set-chan." Konoka grabbed the sword and tossed it on her bed to await their return. With that they bid everyone goodbye and headed out on their date.

"The first thing we do is find you some new clothes. I know a great little shop that has lots of things that would look lovely on you."

They turned down an alley and walked another 2 blocks to a little Boutique that was tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets. Konoka entered first and greeted the shopkeeper.

"Hello Konoe Ojou-sama! It's nice to see you again!"

"It's been a while, hasn't it? I told you that I would return with my friend when I got the chance."

"Ahhh. So that's who this pretty lady is."

Setsuna blushed as she bowed respectivley and introduced herself.

"I am Setsuna..."

"You don't need an introduction, I know who you are. Konoe Ojou-sama speaks of you all the time when she comes in. She always said that you were beautiful, I just had no idea how much."

Many blushes later, Setsuna spotted a nice new training outfit that she wanted and walked over to it.

"Oh no you don't! We're here to buy you something other than those types of clothes."

Konoka looked around and spotted some nice casual clothes a few meters away that she wanted to look at. She grabbed a few items and ushered Setsuna towards the fitting rooms. Konoka busied herself with looking for more items while Setsuna tried on the outfits. As Setsuna stepped out of the fitting room, she saw a huge mountain of clothes sitting on the bench next to her friend.

"Ojou...I mean Konoka-san...do you really intend on having me try on all those clothes?"

"Of course! These and more! Turn around so I can get a better look."

Setsuna slowly turned in a circle to model the clothes that she was wearing. Feeling awkward in casual wear, she voiced her concern to her friend.

"But it looks great on you Set-chan. You have a lovely figure and you should show it off a little." Konoka bit her lip as she watched her friend in a pair of tight, hip-hugging jeans that accentuated her pert behind perfectly, and a top that just showed her bellybutton.

"Here. Try these on next ok?"

"But I don't look good in clothes like these Konoka-san."

"Of course you will!" Said Konoka while shoving the Samurai back into the dressing room.

Sighing, Setsuna changed and stepped back out to model her new outfit.

"Turn around again please."

Setsuna did and Konoka blushed when she thought that she was going to get a glimpse of her panties, but she was wearing her shorts instead.

"Set-chan...I think we should buy you some new underwear too. You'll look silly wearing your shorts with clothes like that."

"But...I..."

"You don't have very much do you?"

"..."

"Lets do that before we continue ok?"

Konoka ran off and returned moments later with a few pairs of underwear.

"Ok Set-chan, come on." She said while dragging her into the room.

"Ko...Konoka-san...can't I do it myself?"

"But I need to make sure they fit properly." She told her. But in reality, she just wanted to see her friend in some sexy lingerie. Konoka closed the door and began stripping her friend.

"Ahh!"

A few minutes later:

"You look so nice Set-chan! It suits you well."

"..."

"Next!!"

"Wow! Set-chan looks great in lingerie!"

"..."

"Ok. Now that we've got you some new underwear, lets find you something suitable for our date."

More minutes later:

"Perfect! It looks like YOU should be the princess, not me."

"Thank You for your help, we'll take all these."

"Of course Konoe Ojou-sama. I'll have them delivered to your dorm right away. As always, thank you for your business."

"Ok Set-chan, lets get going shall we?"

"O...ok."

It was a short walk to the Restaraunt where they were going to have dinner, so Konoka used the opportunity to talk seriously with her friend.

"Set-chan? How would you describe us?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, how long do you think we'll be together?"

Setsuna looked at Konoka wide-eyed with concern.

"I'm never going to leave you Konoka, I'll be with you and protect you for as long as I live."

"But...do you love me?"

"Eh?"

"Do you love me?"

"I...I'm..."

Setsuna was confused. She knew that Konoka cared for her deeply, but she wasn't sure where this was going, and it kind of frightened her.

"I love you Set-chan. You said that you would never leave me, but, do you love me the way that I hope you do? Or do you love me in another way?"

Setsuna had no idea what to say or what to do. Her thoughts were jumping around in her head trying to figure out what Konoka said. Without thinking, she grabbed Konoka roughly by the shoulders, spun her around and kissed her ever so gently on her soft pink lips. Konoka's eyes filled with tears as she kissed back with all the pent up emotions that she felt towards the young Samurai. Setsuna looked at her lovingly as she broke the kiss she wished would last forever.

"Does this answer your question...Kono-chan?"

Konoka hugged her tightly as she started sobbing. Setsuna moved them over to a bench and sat down, pulling Konoka close and stroking her long, chocolate hair. She gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes as she wiped away her tears with a handkerchief.

"If we don't hurry we'll be late for our date at the restaraunt." Setsuna said with a smile. She gave Konoka another tight hug and helped her stand.

Hand in hand they walked into one of the most beautiful and romantic places in town. It was fairly new, but had a very traditional look and feel to it. Not to mention that it had one of the best views of the ocean in all of Japan. They both shared a meal of fresh Alaskan King crab with Snow peas, and scalloped potatos. The wine that came with the meal was a bit strong for Konoka's taste, making her a little tipsy after a third glass. Setsuna reached across the table and took Konoka's hand in hers.

"Would you like to dance Kono-chan?"

"Absolutely."

Even though this particular restaraunt had no dance floor, that didn't stop them from dancing late into the night. Konoka's head resting on the taller girls shoulder. It wasn't until everyone else had left that they realized what time it was and decided to head back. It was a chilly night, so Setsuna wrapped her coat around Konoka to keep her from catching cold and pulled her close to her as they walked. They neared the Campus and decided to take a little detour to the world tree just to sit and be with each other. Setsuna climbed up first and helped her Ojou-sama up. She sat beside her and pulled her into a warm hug as they looked out at all the twinkling lights of the city below.

"You know...I heard that if you make a wish under this tree, it will come true."

"I don't need to make a wish now. Not when I have you Set-chan."

"Well I'm going to make a wish even if you're not." Said Setsuna as she closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart that it would come true. She opened them and looked over at her Kono-chan.

"What did you wish for Set-chan?"

"You know I can't tell you that or it won't come true."

Konoka surpressed a yawn and shivered slightly at how cold it was.

"Are you cold? Did you want to go home?"

"No. I just want to sit with you some more."

Konoka rested her head on Setsuna's lap and was soon fast asleep. Setsuna woke her awhile later as it started to snow.

"Konoka...Konoka wake up." Said Setsuna while gently shaking her girlfriends shoulder.

"Hmmm? Set-chan?"

"Look."

Konoka sat up and yawned as her vision came into focus and she saw the small white flakes falling all around them.

"Wow...it's so romantic isn't it?"

"It came true you know."

"Eh? What did Set-chan?"

"My wish. I wished for this night to become as memorable as possible...and it did."

Setsuna slowly leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on the young healers lips.

"You've gotten pretty bold...haven't you Set-chan?"

"What can I say? You bring out the best in me Kono-chan." Said Setsuna as she kissed her again.

"And to think the nights not over yet."

THE END?

A/N: I'm still not sure if this is going to be the end or not. If you review, (Please Review!) let me know if you have any ideas on how you think it should continue. This should be fun!!


	3. Chapter 3

Just another Kawaii little Kono/Setsu fic.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEGIMA...IF I DID, IT WOULDN'T BE NEARLY AS GOOD.

A/N: Thanks to all of you who provided reviews and suggestions for Ch.2. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been watching alot of Anime and reading alot of fics lately. That coupled with school, work and my club meetings makes me wish that there were more hours in the day so I could write more. Anyways...here it is, Chapter 3!!

'Just another Kawaii little Kono/Setsu fic.'

"Come on, let's go home Kono-chan."

Setsuna threw their bags to the ground and jumped out of the tree, gracefully landing on her feet. She picked them up and was going to turn around to help Konoka down when she heard a loud screech and a thud soon after. She whipped around and saw Konoka sitting on the ground in pain and holding her ankle.

"Konoka Ojou-sama!!" Setsuna rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

"Are you ok!? Let me see." She reached out and gently touched the already swollen ankle, a small cry of pain coming from the young healer.

"I'm so sorry Kono-chan! I should've helped you down before anything else."

"No. It's ok. Really. I should have waited for you rather than doing it myself. I'm such a klutz."

Tears stung her eyes as Setsuna turned her gaze towards the ground in front of her and balled her fists on her legs.

"Some protector I am. I can't even keep you from getting a twisted ankle."

The normally strong, un-emotional swordswoman broke down and started to sob lightly as she kept berating herself for not being able to protect the one person that she truly loves. Konoka gently lifted her girlfriends chin and looked into her eyes while giving her the most loving smile, causing even more tears and more sobs from the young samurai. Konoka pulled her into a warm hug and gently rubbed her back, calming her. A few minutes later, Setsuna pulled away when she heard Konoka sneeze.

"Let's get you home before you catch cold."

Setsuna stood up and helped Konoka to her feet.

"Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Konoka put some weight on her injured leg and immediately collapsed in Setsuna's arms.

"Don't push yourself. If it hurts too much we'll find another way."

"But we're so far from the dorms. I don't have my cell phone with me so we can't call anybody either."

Setsuna suddenly pulled Konoka into another hug and in one quick move, she picked her up and held her tightly to her chest.

"Set-chan...don't tell me that you plan on carrying me all the way back."

"It's ok. I want to. This way I can spend more time and be closer with you."

"But..."

"Besides, this way we can keep you warm."

"Set-chan..."

Konoka sighed contently and rested her head on Setsuna's shoulder. Setsuna shifted Konoka's weight and started the long walk back to Mahora through the ankle deep powder. Neither of them knew how long they had been walking for, but by the time they got back to Campus, Konoka had fallen asleep. Setsuna made her way to her girlfriends room and reached into her purse to find the key to the door. While supporting Konoka with one arm, she opened the door and stepped inside the cozy little place that Konoka called home. She closed the door and slipped off her shoes, which by this time were killing her feet. She walked over to Konoka's bunk and sat down.

"I wonder where Negi-sensei and Asuna-san are?" She thought to herself as she noticed how quiet it seemed without them.

She reached down and took off Konoka's shoes, being careful not to wake her or to cause more pain in her sore ankle. As gently as she could, she shifted her weight and started to lay Konoka in her bed when she stirred and woke up.

"Mmmm...Set-chan? Don't go. You're so warm, and I feel so safe with you here. Just stay with me for a while longer. Please?"

Setsuna smiled warmly at her as she nodded. She carefully shifted more onto the bed and laid down, the young healer's head on her chest. It was only now that she realized how tired she was. Even though Konoka was light, walking that far in the snow with her wasn't an easy task. Before she knew it, she was drifting off to sleep.

Setsuna awoke when she felt Konoka stir and shift to a more 'Comfortabe' position on top of her. She opened her eyes and blushed as she watched and felt Konoka nuzzle her face into her breasts. There was no way she was going to be able to get back to sleep now, not like this anyways. Well, that coupled with the fact that she had to pee...badly. Konoka looked so peaceful and cute sleeping there that it would be ashamed to wake her up. But she had no choice, there were more pressing matters to deal with. Setsuna tried to move her sleeping angel without waking her, but it didn't work.

"Set-chan? Don't go yet. You're so warm and comfy."

"I'm sorry Kono-chan, but you need to let me up. Unless you want me to wet your bed of course."

Konoka giggled and moved off of her knight, who sat up and bolted right for the washroom. Konoka sat up and stretched, trying to work out some of the kinks in her arms. She looked down and realized that she was still wearing the dress she picked out for her and her Set-chan's date, and decided to change into her Pajama's. She reached down and pulled the dress up over her head, but it got stuck.

Setsuna came out of the bathroom to see a scantily clothed Konoka trying to undress, and nearly fell over from the powerful nosebleed that resulted.

"Ko...Kono-chan!"

"What? I want to change into my PJ's so I don't wrinkle my dress. Can you help me please?"

Setsuna's face flushed as she nodded and sat down next to her to try and help. After freeing the dress from her head, Setsuna walked over to the dresser and picked out a pair of light blue Pajama's for Konoka to wear. Konoka managed to remove one of her stockings, but she was having trouble with the one that was on her injured leg, so she asked for Setsuna's help, bringing another cute blush from the flustered young samurai. Setsuna reached up and slowly removed the garment, being careful not to cause her any more pain. Her fingers lingered for a little bit on her calf, bringing a few 'naughty images' to flash through the swordswoman's mind. As she finished removing the stocking, she gently took Konoka's foot in her hand to take a closer look at her ankle to make sure that it wasn't getting worse. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the injured limb.

"Set-chan! That tickles!"

"How does it feel?"

"A little better. I should be fine in a few days."

Konoka sneezed again and shivered. Setsuna gave her a concerned look and suggested that she warm up in the bathtub. Konoka got a sly grin on her face, and decided to tease her friend a little bit.

"If you wanted to bathe with me and see me naked, all you had to do was ask Set-chan."

"I...wha...ummm..."

"You're so cute when you blush Set-chan!"

"..."

"I'm only kidding, I know you just want to help."

A flustered Setsuna was sitting on the floor, looking at, and fiddling with her hands in her lap. Her mind was spinning. In one part of her mind, she was agreeing with her friend, and wanted to take the opportunity and join her in a nice relaxing bath. In another part of her mind, she was cursing herself for thinking such Eechi thoughts about her beloved Kono-chan. Konoka reached out and gently cupped her Knights cheeks. She leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Setsuna could feel Konoka's tongue against her lips, begging for entrance, so she slowly parted her lips and felt it gently slide inside. A few minutes later, Konoka broke the kiss and leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"So? How about it? Care to join me?"

Setsuna's blush deepened and her body trembled slightly as she felt Konoka's warm breath on her ear. Without realizing it, her body reacted and she nodded her head yes as she quickly scooped up a startled Konoka and headed for the bath. It only took about 3 seconds of being in the room before Setsuna was filling the tub and stripping off her clothes. She looked over at Konoka, who was giggling at how enthusiastic she was, and asked if she wanted to have a bubble bath instead.

"Sure!" Said Konoka as she undid her bra. Setsuna quickly apologized and looked away from her half naked princess.

"You don't have to apologize for watching me Set-chan. After all, you're already naked. Right?"

Setsuna just blushed again as she sheepishly nodded in agreement. Konoka sat on the edge of the tub and removed what remained of her clothes as her guardian climbed in and offered her a helping hand. As she stepped in however, she slipped and let out a loud screech. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact to come, but instead fell on top of her knight, both of them making a large splash in the ample sized tub. When she realized she wasn't hurt, Konoka shot open her eyes and frantically looked around for her lover to see if she was alright as well. She looked down to see that she was actually on top of her dear Set-chan, her legs on either side of her hips, and her hand on Setsuna's left breast. She quickly pulled it away and apologized profusely. Setsuna smiled warmly at her and grasped the offending hand with her own. Slowly, she placed it back where it was and held it there, while looking into the young healers eyes.

"It's ok Kono-chan. Actually I... I kind of like it when you... touch me."

And she did. Even though her body reacted by blushing profusely and her voice stuttered whenever Konoka would hold her hand, or glomp her unexpectedly, deep down she always loved, and sometimes even craved the other girls soft touch. Her heart melted everytime Konoka would give her a big hug, or her hand a squeeze when nobody was looking.

"Thank you Set-chan. Thank you for always being here to watch over and protect me. I don't ever want you to leave... not ever." Said Konoka as she laid down on top of her protector.

Setsuna gave her a warm hug and gently stroked her hair and the back of her neck as she thought of something to say.

"Even if our love isn't accepted by others, even if we are forced to seperate, I will do whatever it takes, and endure the most painful hardships just to be by your side."

A/N: Sorry this is so short, I promise the next one will be longer. Also, I'm sorry that I didn't use any of the ideas you guys gave me. I promise that I'll use some in my next chapter. Ok? And remember... Reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!!


End file.
